John Bain
It is unknown how his forename is spelt. It could be Johnathan or Johnathon. However, he is usually referred to as John. 'John Bain (a.k.a. TotalBiscuit, TB, The Cynical Brit) '(Born July 8, 1984) is a British YouTube commentator on gaming and the games industry and part of Polaris Network. History John began broadcasting when he was just 13 years old and was a founding member and beta-tester for http:/www.live365.com, John went on to run his University’s radio station and host a prime-time extreme metal show after which he took his talents to the realm of talk radio, hosting the groundbreaking World of Warcraft show “Blue Plz”, which is still the most popular solo-hosted WoW show on the internet. After 5 years at WoW Radio, 4 of which in the role of managing director, John decided to take his rigorous standards, work ethic and extensive experience and apply them to a new site. Thus “The Cynical Brit ” was born. In-Yogiverse *TotalBiscuit has taken part in a series of Magicka with Lewis and Simon . This mainly consisted of them frequently dying, often due to Simon casting rain (so the lighting spreads to everyone) or healing the enemy or by Simon using the legendary spell for the ARSE Mines (both accidentally and on purpose). *In the Minecraft series, TB has made a cameo appearance and has had his own reference. His grave can be found in the Mistral City graveyard, saying "He was here once, we swear", jokingly poking at the fact that he refuses to make Minecraft videos. *He was also added in as a NPC during Granny Bacon's Funeral and he appeared at the server livestream event in mid-2011. *TotalBiscuit joined Simon, Lewis and Duncan (known then as Lalna) on their videos through the Cataclysm version of the Deadmines dungeon in World of Warcraft. *TotalBiscuit hosted the 5th TGS podcast episode along with Jesse Cox and Dodger when Simon was the guest of said episode. *TotalBiscuit also hosted the 11th episode of the Co-Optional Podcast along with Jesse Cox and Dodger when Sips was the guest of said episode. *TotalBiscuit also hosted the 22nd episode of the Co-Optional Podcast along with Jesse Cox and Dodger when Strippin was the guest of said episode. Series Ongoing: *WTF is... *Hearthstone *Salebox (Steam Christmas and Summer Sales only) *Content Patch *VLOG *This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things (Monthly) Finished: *Terraria w/ Jesse Cox *Terraria: The Next World Generation w/ Jesse Cox *Terraria 1.2 w/ Jesse Cox *Azeroth Daily *Magicka w/ Simon and Lewis *The Yogscast and TB ruin Trine 2 *DOTA 2: Highly Incompetent Single Draft Disaster *WoW Content On Hold: *Starbound Beta w/ Jesse Cox - Waiting until they can make sure they can do the series without their characters being wiped. *The Mailbox Quotes *"I'm the freaking archmage the entire universe!" *"Angbadang, get on the treadmill." *"Welcome to the Co-Optional Podcast: we occasionally talk about video games." *"Shameful dispray!" *"Simon!!" *"Husky, the most useless member of this podcast." *"I have more youtube money than God! I can afford these games!" Trivia *TotalBiscuit has a Youtube series based on the game Terraria played with Jesse Cox (OMFGcata). Simon and Lewis have since also created a three-part series and have tutored Jesse Cox on how to play Minecraft. *TotalBiscuit refuses to upload any kind of Minecraft footage to his channel as he is afraid of what his channel would become, he stated that "That sort of thing really does turn your channel into a Minecraft channel" He does however, like to play the game whilst not working as stated in a mini interview with MalvinStudios, "Minecraft is a game I like to play and enjoy and not actually work". *TotalBiscuit was ranked #1 on King of the Web in December 2011. He donated all of the prize money ($50,000) to charity. His King of the Web profile page can be found here. *TotalBiscuit is a very picky individual when it comes to games, some people think he is an unlikeable grump because of that but it is also why they can trust him in giving an honest opinion on games. *TotalBiscuit is from Newcastle upon Tyne. *TotalBiscuit suffers from dyspraxia. *When TotalBiscuit was 11 years old, he faked glandular fever for two weeks to stay off school and keep playing his copy of Dungeon Keeper that he purchased from Canada. *TotalBiscuit voiced the character Vinnie & Spike in the game Awesomenauts and the Steampunk Disciple alt avatar of Corrupted Disciple in Heroes of Newerth. *He also voiced the Crystal Ball in the adult animation show 'Broken Quest' and the Medivac in HuskyStarcraft's show 'HuskyTales' *On his Big December Q&A livestream, he told his viewers that he had contacted the Yogscast about being on for the Dairy Drive 2013 but he never got a response. *On April 30th 2014, TotalBiscuit announced that he had been diagnosed with colon cancer *TotalBiscuit operates two different Youtube accounts: 'TotalHalibut' and 'TotalBiscuit'. TotalBiscuit is the creator of the well known video series WTF is..., Content Patch and Terraria - the Next World Generation which have been regularly uploaded to his 'TotalHalibut' variety gaming channel. He also regularly streams Starcraft 2 in a series called "ShoutCraft" (later rebranded as "ShowCraft") and showcases professional Starcraft 2 matches in a series called "Procraft" on his "TotalBiscuit" Starcraft 2 channel. TotalBiscuit originally went by the moniker of SoulCake, but stopped using it as he felt that the name was too over used *It was TotalBiscuit who first introduced the Yogscast to The Game Station, playing a significant role in helping them to become as popular as they are today *For the Yogscast Honey Drive in 2012, TotalBiscuit held a livestream on the 20th of December in which he played XCOM: Enemy Unknown and Awesomenauts with Jesse Cox and MyndFlame on Team TGS against the Yogscast Mods Team of SteelCyro, Janedash and Veteranharry. Team TGS were originally to face the Yogscast team but they chickened out according to TB. The livestream finished 49 minutes early due to internet problems, the same time the stream normally played Area 11 music (11:11) *As stated in the 15th episode of the TGS podcast, TB thinks that Halo became irrelevant after the second game. *A Korean newspaper translated John's username from 'TotalBiscuit' to 'SumCookie'. Jesse Cox then heard about it and made a joke about it on a TGS Podcast episode when TB wasn't present and it has stuck with TB's fans since. *In a Q&A with Jesse Cox, TotalBiscuit stated that his original username was going to be 'SoulCake', which came from the Terry Pratchett book, Discworld. He elected to change this however, as it was a very common username at that time and other people kept taking it on other websites. *He is a fan of Terry Pratchett's books. *He has worked in the UK line of gaming shops, GAME. *Nerd3 has been shown to be a fan of TB. *He is one of the hosts of the Co-Optional Podcast, Polaris' gaming podcast along with Jesse Cox and Dodger. *It was mentioned by Lewis himself in a subreddit about TB's opinion on YogDiscovery that because TB referred Yogscast to TGS / Polaris, TB (to this very day) receives a small percentage of all revenue made across all of the content the Yogscast makes. Links *Youtube Channel *Twitter *Twitch *Wikipedia *LinkedIn Gallery johnbain2.jpeg|John "TotalBiscuit" Bain johnbain3.jpg|TotalBiscuit in deep concentration. johnbain4.png|TotalBiscuit's avatar (most notably used for his YouTube page). johnbain5.jpg|John Bain johnbain6.jpg|TotalBiscuit interviewing Bioware veteran and Lead Writer for Star Wars: The Old Republic, Daniel Erickson. johnbain7.jpg|TotalBiscuit's King of the Web picture. Johnbain.jpg|John wearing a lot of hats 9224173e02444288.jpg|TotalBiscuit's "most embarrassing photo" which he told his wife "not to post". She posted it. TB Dancing.png|John attempting to play Crypt of the Nekrodancer with the Crypt of the Nekrodancer Dance Pad TotalBiscuit_version_of_MintyMinute.png|Totalbiscuit's guess at what MintyMinute looks like in XCOM: Enemy Unknown Category:People Category:Goon Category:Non-Yogscast Category:YouTube Category:Polaris Category:Associates